pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic:Pikmin Engine by Espyo/Votes
:This page has been '''archived'. Development has already begun, so adding your own vote is no longer needed. Please bring new discussions to the main topic page.'' ---- Votes Definitely! # Per reasons above, and I'd love to see my ideas (as well as other users') turn to reality! # Very great concept, could potentially make activity soar in this wiki. # Looks amazing!!! I will support you however possible. # Whoaaaaaaaaa man. I'm kinda skeptical on how I could possibly bring One Pikmin to life... I'll support this idea anyways since I am a programmer myself... # As someone who has dabbled in programming a little bit this would be a godsend if you could make this. # I would love to see some of my ideas in a pikmin game, but the only question I have is about the legal boundaries (really don't want nintendo to sue me for copyright). #* Read the comments down below. As far as I know, there is really not much reason to worry. — {EspyoT} 21:18, 8 August 2013 (EDT) # Sounds awesome!!! Agoombaandapikmin 15:53, 15 August 2013 (EDT) # GREAT!Thank you so much!I cant make advance fan games and Im most likley wanna make a pikmin one!! I am so happy your making this!If you need help/supprort in eny way I can help-I am Marioguy123 and I thank you # I think it would be great and I would support it... but it doesn't work on linux and I'm running linux so I can't help.:( Hipe 15:48, 17 December 2013 (EST) #* Well, you're in luck, because Allegro is multi-platform. Porting the engine to Linux isn't really difficult, and Greenpickle keeps helping me out with it on IRC. Besides a really bizarre zoom-out glitch, the engine works perfectly fine on Linux, I just... didn't upload a working Linux version. But again, don't worry, because when the final thing is done, it'll work on Linux too (and I bet it'll work on Mac OS as well), and any fangame made with the engine will work anywhere! Hey, maybe you can also help me figure out what's up with the zoom-out glitch. Stop by on IRC (Chatroom on the left side bar) any time, from noon to midnight GMT mostly, if you want to lend a hand! — {EspyoT} 16:14, 17 December 2013 (EST) #** Thanks! You can't open .EXEs in Linux though, so just show me the website which the Linux version is in! --Hipe 20:33, 18 December 2013 (EST) #*** Right, but the thing is, compiling a version for Linux for others isn't that easy. Not even compiling it on your own, there's always some problem! I'll get to you when I release the newest playable demo, later this month. — {EspyoT} 07:29, 19 December 2013 (EST) #**** Thanks!--Hipe 13:54, 19 December 2013 (EST) #***** OK, opening it in WINE --Hipe 16:08, 20 December 2013 (EST) # Yes! This is going to be really great once it's finished! # YAAAAAAAAY!!! I've always wanted to make a game, and soon I can! # I would definitly love that. # It sounds like a great idea! Will you be able to import sprites though? --StarWolf of the Cosmos 15:19, 29 December 2015 (EST) Yes # Maybe # Not really # No #